


The Pendulum Swings

by ArisaITaichiIKinnie



Category: A3! (Video Game), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisaITaichiIKinnie/pseuds/ArisaITaichiIKinnie
Summary: Noticed people are noticing this; and I want to provide context.Any chapter in here is based on the characters and plot of the fan made acting company 'Hannari' . They've made their rounds on Twitter, and Akari has been recruited on as one of three props staff.If you choose to stick around, please keep that in mind. ^^ these will mostly be brainrots based on Akaris dynamic with the actors and other staff. Sometimes (mostly) with the stage itself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Pendulum Swings

It feels like

hes standing on the top of the world.

Akari holds the end of a plasticine string, holding up a prop he had made years ago; and refined to make it what it has became to be.

Monarch, he named them. A gilded pendulum etched with symbolism of not only the play itself Hannari's Air troupe is performing, but with sigils Akari defines himself with, too.  
He does that sometimes.

Put a part of himself into the props he creates.  
Projecting himself onto the stage through them, because it's the closest he could reach to acting.

The angel of death sings her tune, summoning the pendulum to sway.

A shift of weight in Akari's wrist,  
And the pendulum swings.

Left. Right

Left. Right

In the script, it was dictated that the pendulum comes close to the protagonist, but is a mere centimeter away.  
To portray that the lead's time is whittling close. An unsettling fact to come to life.

But...

what if...

time greets the protagonist, gently?

In a way that

Time welcomes them, to their domain.

...

Akari realizes that he acted on his impulse; seeing the hero blink once the pendulum lightly, just barely, touching the tip of their nose. Before swinging away in rhythm again.

So this is what adlibbing is. Through artifacts of his creation.

He feared the director wouldnt like it, but. They only watch. With a calm expression as though it was all according to plan.

And if it is so...

The pendulum swings.


End file.
